


they all disappear from view (and I only have eyes for you)

by goatfishofenki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has a crush, F/M, Inktober 2018 - Day 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatfishofenki/pseuds/goatfishofenki
Summary: “Coffee is not bitter, you’re just weak”, she says before she downs her fifth cup and he doesn’t mind the insult. No, he doesn’t mind it at all.He’s too busy staring at her, hunched over several textbooks with her hair looking like a bird’s nest and her hands stained by the colors of all the different highlighters scattered on the desk.or the one where I tried to write something for Inktober 2018 (Day 15: Weak)





	they all disappear from view (and I only have eyes for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something today and this is the result of it.
> 
> the title is from "I only have eyes for you" by the flamingos.
> 
> all mistakes are my own. english isn't my native tongue.

“Coffee is not bitter, you’re just **weak** ”, she says before she downs her fifth cup and he doesn’t mind the insult. No, he doesn’t mind it at all.

He’s too busy staring at her, hunched over several textbooks with her hair looking like a bird’s nest and her hands stained by the colors of all the different highlighters scattered on the desk. She’s looking sleep deprived and a little on edge, yet she’s still the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

He… he should be studying, too.

Yes, he should be reading something about the human evolution or population genetics, whatever it is, he doesn’t remember. He doesn’t want to remember. Everything is of so little importance compared to her.

She sighs loudly, clearly frustrated with herself for not understanding that particular paragraph in one of the textbooks she’d been reading for a while now and leans back against her chair, closing her eyes. He tells himself that he really, really should quit staring - that she’ll catch him looking at her - but he can’t.

He _is_ weak. Around her, he is _always_ weak.

Helpless against the magnetic pull that keeps drawing him to her like a moth into the light, headfirst into his own demise. He’s going to fail his biology exam - of that he’s sure - if he keeps this up. If only he could get himself to care more about the actual exam than he cares about her.

“You’re staring, Ben. I can feel it”, she whispers, keeping her eyes closed and there is not a hint of venom in her voice. No, there’s only affection.

He doesn’t even think about denying it.

“You’re right. I am”, he admits, his voice sounding a little less self-assured than he wanted it to. He runs a hand through his hair - a nervous habit of his - and waits for her reaction.

When she opens her eyes, she’s smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
>  find me on tumblr: [pixelsteve](https://pixelsteve.tumblr.com)
> 
> there's an allusion to mothlo in this and I hate myself for it


End file.
